A Love so strong
by NO19712005
Summary: After being together four years, Carol was 26 years old when Daryl Dixon,22, asked her to marry him, and she said yes. 16 years later why is she marry to Ed?, when she loved Daryl with all her heart, there will be some zombie in this, but more AU. Yes it will become Caryl, if you do not like please do no read!
1. Chapter 1

Sophia Peletier hid in the dark attic, away from prying eyes, her mum and dad were at it again, one day he would kill her, why her mum ever stayed with the bastard was beyond her. At 16 years old, with blue eyes, and shaggy blonde hair, she kept tied back from her face, she could not wait to flee to better things, this had been going on for years, the same name kept cropping up a man named Dixon. When her dad mentioned his name her mum would pale, her eyes drifting as if she was remembering. Sophia never asked, for some reason that man's name set her dad off even further. She looked around the attic, it was full of boxes, and crap,that her parents had never thought to throw out. From the way they were going at each other it could be awhile, pulling a box from the far corner, she opened it up. It looked like old clothes, well a leather vest to be precise, with angel wings on the back, now she was damn sure her dad would never were that, it was too out there. She rooted further in, her hand coming across what felt like a book, pulling it out, it was a diary from the year, she was born. Flicking the page open, it was her mum's writing, so why was it hidden up here.? Should she read it? It was personal and had been hidden up here for a reason..Well books are meant to be read according to her mum, and this was a book. Settling down in the seat near the window, that was hidden by the box she opened it up.

January 1st- Can't wait to see him tonight, he is younger than me, always says age is a number, not bothered about it. I love him so much, with his sexy look, that has me aching for him, each time we meet. I don't think a day hasn't gone passed since we have been together, that we have not had sex, made love, fucked, He has me ….. "Eww mum I so didn't need to read that" Sophia said aloud, serves her right she supposed, nah she will skip that bit what about February there had to be a decent piece in there. Flicking through, she saw a long written piece, sitting back she read.

"Cannot believe we have been together since he was 18, 4 years now and I still feel like a cradle snatcher. Merle laughs when I say that, keeps telling me I am the best thing that happened to his brother, I must, he asked me tonight and I said yes. We will wait, for a while, he is just coming into himself at work, he decided to go into the family business with his dad and brother. They have pooled together and brought the auto shop. I do not like the guy who has loaned them the money, don't trust him, he gives me the creeps, the way his eyes roam me up and down as if I am a piece of meat for him to be eaten, if Daryl knew he would kill him. Think his name is Ed Peletier or something?, that man is just evil, the good side it is wonderful to see them opening the shop, see how happy Daryl is. We lay in his bed this morning, as he held me tight, talking about family, would we have boys or girls. He wants three says it's a nice number, he would make a great dad, he is so patient and kind, rough on the outside, but all heat on the inside. I love him so much, he tells me every day how beautiful I am, how much he loves me. How lucky am I?"

Sophia put the diary down, her mum had been in love with Daryl Dixon the man her parents fought over. If she was so in love? How the hell did she end up marrying a man that she couldn't stand. Had her dad done something?

"Sophia honey are you ok?" she heard her mum shout, quickly hiding the diary, she went to the attic stairs. And peered down to her.

"Yes I was messing in the attic"

"Be careful there is a lot of rubbish up there I don't know why we don't throw it all away" her head lowered. Sophia wasn't stupid she knew he had hit her again, she could see the bruising already appearing

"Where is he?"

"Oh you know your dad gone for a drink with his mates, best for him, you know how stressed he gets" she turned away, beaten and alone.

"Mum, who is Daryl?" Carol stopped, her heart raced, the blood rushed through her veins, she turned back, her voice trembling

"Someone we don't talk about, don't let your father hear you mention him please" Sophia could see the tears falling down her face, she could have kicked herself, she hadn't meant to pull up bad memories, especially not for her mum

"Mum why do you stay with dad?" Carol had asked herself this question for the last 16 years, she had done it out of love, made sure that the Dixon's kept the auto shop, and Daryl got to raise his son. Her arms wrapped around her waist as she thought about it, doubling over in grief, she could no longer stand it all. Two arms came around her, holding her tight

"I am sorry mum I should never have asked" Carol patted her hand as if to say it is ok

"I stayed because I had no choice" looking up into her daughters face, she saw the confusion behind the blue eyes, eyes that were so much like her father's. Reaching out she brushed Sophia's hair a the front, even her bangs fell like his. She couldn't go there, she was with Ed, she had made a decision and paid the price.

* * *

Daryl Dixon was well-known in the town, well him and his family. They ran the auto shop like clockwork, the client base became larger and larger. His hands enjoyed fiddling with the bikes, nothing could beat being his own boss, taking time off when he needed it, either to take time out with his son, or just mess around with his brother. His wife, Lori, and him had been married 16 years almost to the day. It would be Carl's birthday soon, he couldn't believe how much he had grown, yet for some reason they were never close., he seemed to relate more to their friend Rick, then he did him. At times when he was down, he often looked at them together then wondered if.., no he was the dad. His hand went to his pocket, and he slid the photo out, he always wondered what would have been if they had managed to stay together.? He wondered where she was now? Was she happy, married?. His eyes looked out towards the hills, seeing the sun starting to set, it was getting late and he needed to head home, Lori would be waiting food on the table. Hearing the screech of brakes he came out of this thoughts.

"Yo Merle, what ya trying to do wake the neighbourhood up?" he shield his eyes with his hand from the evening sun.

"Carl has had an accident, ya need to get down to the hospital" Daryl's heart stopped, how?. What?, When?

"What happened?"

"Got shot in the damn woods, went out playing with that stupid gang you let him hang with. Shane Walsh's kid was with them" Fuck had he not told him time and time again not to go near the woods, especially in shooting season. Locking the door he grabbed his bike, at times he wished he still had his leather vest with the wings, always kept the wind off his back. Following Merle he headed towards the hospital, hoping his son was going to be ok

* * *

Carol had calmed down, and sorted tea, it was getting late in the evening so she knew that Ed would not be home tonight, which was a relief in itself. She would be safe, would be able to sleep without him pawing at her, forcing her, hurting her. Sophia had taken to the attic again, well if she was happy that was ok with her. Fixing a coffee, she turned the lights out downstairs and headed up to bed. A wonderful peaceful night, walking towards the steps to the attic she called up

"Sophia honey, not long up there, you have things to do tomorrow"

"Ok mum can I have half an hour more?"

"Yes sweetie, I am heading to bed, don't forget to say goodnight before you go to sleep"

"Won't do love you mum"

"Love you to sweetie" more than you ever know she thought to herself, as she got changed for bed.

Sophia couldn't wait to see what had happened between her mum and this Daryl man, she flicked through the pages moving towards May she could always go back if needed later. Sitting down she opened it up.

"I cannot wait to tell Daryl, he will be so excited, ok we didn't plan this, but we are getting married. Oh god what if he walks? Is it too soon, he was just kicked off with the business what if he?...

No I can't think like that, shit he is home, oh well here goes guess I will just put the pregnancy test in front of him, he can be a little thick-headed.

Thank god, I had to write it down, he is as ecstatic as me, we're going to be parents, can our lives get any better?. He's coming towards me so I need to put this down for now. We are so happy"

Sophia closed the book, tears running down her face, she had no need to read anymore, she could add up the dates she wasn't some stupid hick. Walking down the steps, she placed the leather vest over her shoulders, it had a faint aroma, of what she was unsure. Heading towards her mums room, she got herself under control

"Came to say goodnight" Carol looked over a smile on her face, then it dropped, her face paled, as she got herself under control

"What are you wearing?" she had not seen that vest for years, how she missed the person it belonged to, how he wore it so well.

"If I am not mistaken I think it belongs to my dad, Daryl Dixon"

* * *

Daryl arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, both Merle and himself rushed in to emergency, seeing Maggie on reception

"Hi guys you ok?"

"Not so good, sweetheart, Carl got rushed in..." before she could answer, Lori came through the door, sobbing in Rick's arms. Daryl walked over, pushing the other man away, he placed his arms around his wife.

"How is he?" she shook within his warm embrace, her eyes glancing at Rick then back at Daryl, unbeknown to both Merle had caught the exchange.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is going on between you two before ya tell Daryl about his son?" both looked up red-faced, Rick placed his hands up as if to ward off anything about to attack him.

"Nothing Merle, our son has been shot and all you can do is throw false accusations"

Merle felt like he had kept his mouth shut for too fucking long, it was time to acknowledge the elephant in the room. "That maybe honey, but whose son are we referring to here Daryl's or Rick's?"


	2. Chapter 2

The bombshell had finally been dropped, the secret that had been held so tight for 16 years was now out of the bag. Tears fell from her face as she looked into her eyes, the same beautiful blue of her dad, the relief at it all being out shot through her body. Moving her fingers she reached out to slide down the soft leather of the vest Sophia had on, she no longer cared if Ed found out she had kept it. Without a second thought Sophia clung to her mum holding her tight, as Carol felt the smooth leather against her cheek, she could have sworn she smelt a slight aroma, of him. Sophia's dad, the man who she loved with all her heart, the man she had given her happiness up for and married the bastard she called a husband. He had always worn the vest when he went on his bike, even now she wondered if he got cold without it?. Did he ever think of her, after all these years?. No, why would he? he was happily married to Lori, she wanted to say the bitch, but she wasn't and that hurt even more. No what had hurt more, was how he had gone from her to Lori, married within a few weeks. Ed had told her it all, enjoying seeing her break, loved to see her pain as she finally accepted Daryl Dixon no longer loved her.

"Why mummy. You were so in love?" Carol looked up to her, she knew without a doubt she had read her diary, after all it was wrapped within the leather vest.

"I had no choice sweet pea. Ed wanted me, had from the beginning, he threatened to ruin the Dixon's . I couldn't let it happen"

"And when Dad found out, then what?" from the few pages she had read, she understood her father to be kind, loving and passionate, about his job and her mum. No way would he ,be a man to walk away from someone he loved enough to ask them to marry him. Seeing her mum so sad and scared she held her tighter, now starting to understand the truth of how much she had sacrificed for the man she loved.

"He didn't know did he? You never told him"

"No, that day was the hardest day of my life ,when I walked away from your daddy. I loved him so much, so very much, and I still do. I will never forget him, you are so much like him, he would have been so proud of you" she sobbed harder, wishing he was with them, holding her tight.

"Mum I want to find my real daddy. If he is as good as you say, he will want me and you"

"He married a few weeks after I left, got Lori pregnant and well the rest is history. I can give you his address, but be careful, he never knew you were born"

"WHAT?"

"I lied to him to protect him"

"Mum how could you he knew about me, you wrote how happy he was."

"Ed also told him I slept with him and you were the result"

"No, there is no way I believe that bullshit, the man you wrote about in that diary, would have made you stay, not believed a word Ed... you confirmed it to him didn't you?" all Carol could do was nod

"I told your daddy that I had slept with Ed and I was unsure who the father was. He hit me, that was the only time I have ever seen your daddy lose his temper, he called me a whore a slut, and I damn well deserved it. He threw me out that night told me never to darken his door again"

"Oh mum" her heart broke for her. Her mum had gone from a loving relationship, to the battered wife of a sick human being. She had lost it all and for what,? to save the Dixon name. There were so many cracks in this story,so many things left unsaid, priority was locating the address, once she found that she would go from there. Her daddy will get to know exactly what her mum had done for him, and in time she just hoped they could be together as a family.

* * *

"For fuck sake Merle why now? Of all the times to open ya damn mouth it is now, whilst Carl is ….."

Lori hadn't missed the change in Daryl's voice, for the first time in 16 years he said Carl instead of his son, it was going to crash around her head she could see it now. Without thought she moved from the comfort of her husbands arms, and into the arms of the man she had loved for years, The one whose son was recovering from a bullet wound. Daryl felt the coldness the minute she walked to Rick, he had always known deep down he wasn't Carl's daddy, at the time he never cared, he was in hell, the darkest part when he met Lori, two days after Carol and he had split.

"I am so sorry Daryl" Rick looked over to his good friend of 20 years, it had been hard for them all, and then Lori felt she had done the right thing, or should he say Ed had manipulated her into believing she was doing the right thing. Rick had only just started in the police force, there was little money and he lived in a small basement flat, not a place to bring up a baby. It had been at Lori and Daryl's wedding that she had confessed the truth to him, that she was expecting his child. He had begged her to reconsider, to not go through with the sham of a marriage, but she had turned her back on him, saying Daryl could afford to keep both her and the baby in a comfortable lifestyle. Rick had watched broken-hearted when the woman he loved, who carried his baby, married his best friend.

"Bit fucking late for all that 16 fucking years I brought that boy up as my own. 16 FUCKING YEARS! I LOST CAROL THROUGH IT ALL YOU BASTARD. I lost the one woman I loved in my whole fucking life, you watched me suffer" he broke down leaning his back, against the wall, he slid down head in his hands. Merle placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder in comfort. Hating to see the hurt in him, yet it had to come out. Daryl needed his life back, it had been put, on hold, for too damn long, by the two selfish bastards across the room from them. His brother needed the one person back in his life, the one who had always held his heart in the palm of her hand. He needed Carol, Merle had never believed the shit that Ed had spewed about Carol and him. He knew mouse had lied that day she ripped his brother's heart out, and to this day he still had no idea why. They needed to find her, he could easily speak to someone at the bank, they surely would have Ed's new address.

"Well now that's all out where do we go from here?" Merle said as he folded his arms across his chest, anything to stop himself from punching both Rick and Lori's lights out.

"I don't know" was all Lori could say, broken that she had hurt the men as she had.

A nurse came in, her face pale as snow, all four adults looked up at her

"The dead are walking" was all she said as she collapsed on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the support on this story. I have switched it around to fit my story yet most of the characters are in it xx**

It had been almost two weeks since Jacqui the nurse had collapsed with the news, the dead were walking. The adults had first thought she had been too close to the medication she gave out, until they saw it themselves. The hospital vacated within days, yet most not making it beyond the car park.

Merle reluctant to leave Daryl had to get his wife Andrea, her sister Amy and their dad Dale, he wasn't about to let his family die. It had taken him almost a day to grab all they needed, he had stopped at Daryl's house grabbing all he could from his and Lori's home, including Daryl's bike. They had help thanks to Shane who had his head screwed on, after emptying the police station of ammo, he had grabbed Glenn, a good friend of both Rick's and Shane's and headed out to the hospital. Shane had no idea where his son was and hoped in time they would meet. Jacqui had chosen to stay with Carl ensuring that he recovered well enough for them to move away from the hell that was breaking out around them. She had phoned her home a neighbour answered confirming her worse fears, her family were dead. The others had told her to stay with them, it had taken her days to come to terms with what had happened, they had all lost friends, in this craziness, sticking together was the best option at the moment.

Dale's RV parked across the hospital entrance, nothing could come in, the dead had tried many of times and they knew it would only take one to work its way in and that would be it.

There were eleven living human's in the area Carl was situated. They had barricaded the rest of the hospital, god knew how many dead were rising, within the morgue. Though Daryl and Merle had chained that door off a week back. They had found bodies outside in the parking lot, bodies they originally covered up, yet the stench and the fear of them rising had the men burning each and every one.

Daryl sat on the floor just outside the room Carl was in, he held his trusted cross-bow in his hand arrows close by, his thoughts on Carol, had she survived what ever had happened? Was she safe or running from it al?.. He stabbed his knife in the floor frustrated that he could not leave and find her, he hated the bastard she had married, even more so now he had found out what he had manipulated Lori into doing. Thanks to that bastard four lives were fucked up. Lori's, Rick's, his and Carol's. He swallowed hard what if she hadn't made it out. What if she? Running his hands through his hair, he hit his head back on the wall, trying to dislodged the thoughts running through it.

"Daryl" the softly spoken word had him up on his feet within seconds

"What is he...?" Lori placed her hand on his arm seeing him flinch from her, not that she blamed him

"No, Carl is ready to move. What do you want to do?. Rick and I will do whatever you want, If you want us to go our separate ways we will" How he wished he could say yes get the fuck out of my life, but he couldn't, not after raising the boy for 16 years, he still loved him, he was the innocent in all this. They had to stay together more so now, after what was outside the hospital.

"Nah we stay together Merle and I talked about this Lori we have no damn idea what the hell is going on out there. Safety in numbers"

"That was what I was thinking Daryl" Rick approached him slowly, they had talked a lot over the last few days, Daryl hitting out mainly at a wall, though Rick did still have the Shiner that Daryl had given him.

"Right well let's get the gang together, grab all the supply's we need, will send Merle and Glenn out to get as much food as possible. Tomorrow we head out, best bet I think would be the woods, hoping dad may have made it up there, want to check the quarry where he use to take us fishing if that's ok"

"Daryl we will follow you" Rick said as Shane approached, with the others

"What's that Rick?" he had caught the last few words.

"We are heading up to the old quarry tomorrow, see if Daryl and Merle's dad made it up there, then

we will decided from there"

"Sounds like a plan, Glenn and I will go grab all the food we can get out hands on then" he smiled at Daryl, they had managed to work on a truce, even though his son was the reason Carl had been shot.

"Thanks Shane, hopefully your son will be up there too" Shane nodded, he had doubt though, deep down he knew his son was dead, he felt it in his bones.

* * *

Carol sat there in her daughter's arms, feeling the comfort wrapped around her, the smell from the leather, the blonde hair. It was almost as if Daryl was with them, she wished he was. The man had missed out so much, he would have loved Sophia to bits, been the daddy she deserved and needed. Ed had attempted to hit Sophia a few times lately, but Carol had always stood in his way, accepted the punishment. Daryl would kill him if he ever knew, he would hate her too for lying, telling him what she had. Her heart still broken and would never be mended, Daryl had it in his hand and she never got it back. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered, when did she become this beaten old woman?, her hair short as Ed had shaved it awhile back to teach her lesson. Slowly standing she left Sophia on the bed and looked at herself, really looked at herself, her eyes were sad, so sad, her body a mass of cuts, bruises cigarette burns. Was this how she wanted to go on, was this an example to Sophia? No she was better than this, stronger.

"Sophia pack your bag we are leaving"

Sophia looked at her mum a mixture of pride and fear flashed across her face, her mum was making a stand at last against the man she had married

"Where we going mum?" she slipped of the bed and headed towards her room.

"To find your dad" she saw Sophia's face drop, damn she though her mum was ready to make a stand

"Your real daddy honey, Now go pack all you can before Ed gets home. and can you grab the diary for me and the other one hidden at the very bottom of the box. I will need them both when we meet him, he will need to read them before he accept's us in his life" Sophia's face broke out into the biggest smile, at last her mum was getting a backbone

"Can't wait to meet him mum, I hope he loves us both"

"Once he gets past his temper he will love you darling" she ruffled her hair, feeling so positive, the best she had felt in years.

"What about you mum?, He will love you too won't he?" that was a question Carol could not answer, she truthfully had no idea how Daryl would react to her. Locating two large suitcases she placed her personal belongings in them. Sophia knew her mum was not going to reply, she headed off to grab what she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum! Mum!" Carol rushed up the stairs to the attic, her daughter white-faced looking out of the window

"Sophia what is he home?" that was the first thing she thought could have caused the fear in her voice

"No look" her gaze followed Sophia's finger as it pointed out towards their neighbours, Carol's hand over her mouth as she watched Dan, the husband, bite into his wife Jess. Oh god oh god!, what on earth, she had to get them out somewhere safe and now. Pulling her sobbing daughter into her arms she soothed her as best she could. Watching both Dan and Jess now walking or should she say shuffling down towards their front drive, it would not be long before they came across Carol and Sophia, no way would she allow anything to happen to them, not now they were going to find Daryl. She would protect their daughter with her last breath, get her to her daddy safe and sound, he would protect them now.

"Honey grab everything now!" Carol shook her gently, trying to get her to focus. finally Sophia nodded, moving as if in slow motion her fingers all thumbs, she did her best to pack up. Carol ran down the steps, into her bedroom, reaching into the back of the cupboard her fingers touched the small box that Ed had kept over the years, pulling it out she opened it up, thank god it was still there. Loading the gun she placed the rest of the ammo into her back pack, slipping her nightwear off she grabbed her jeans, hiking boots, and sleeveless top, her thick jacket would be best, it got cold at night. Hearing Sophia going downstairs, she followed casting one last long look around the room she had called hell. Shutting the door on her old life, she followed down. Packing the food into boxes, they quickly went to the garage grateful it was attached to the house, packing all she could into the car, she even grabbed a hammer, some knives, and a hatchet, she had no idea what was going out outside their four walls, but she wasn't going in blind. Checking the house, that they had everything, she told Sophia to strap up, taking her hand she smiled at her, then noticed she had both diary's grasped tight in her small hand, the leather vest still around her petit frame. She was more of a Dixon then she realises , thought Carol, especially the way she held herself.

"We ready sweetie?" Sophia nodded and pressed the key to open the garage door. The sound could be heard as it opened, like moans to their ears. Both stared straight ahead in shock when they saw the mass in front of them, shit they had to get out of this alive.

"Make sure all the windows are up sweetheart and close your eyes" Sophia did as told, Carol floored the car, hitting down the things, making a path for their escape, as they crunched under her car, she did recognise a few faces, sending a prayer up to god for each one, and shouting sorry as she killed them, they made it to the end of the road, casting a glance in her rear view mirror, she noticed a man climbing out of his car. He scanned their house then saw her.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE GET BACK HERE!" was all she heard as she hit the gas pedal.

"Right Sophia let's go find your daddy" doing her best to sound calm whilst inside she was a trembling mess.

They had been on the road for a while heading towards the city, when she noticed the build up of traffic, no this wasn't getting them any further, and if one turned into those things then they all might. She knew a short cut into the hills, a place where Daryl use to take her fishing, the memory brought a smile to her face. She was sure it was the next turning off the highway maybe another five minutes further, squeezing her small car, through the traffic, she moved around the fallen busses. Hearing a loud noise she looked out of her windscreen to see the large aircraft flying towards the city, she knew this was not good, they had to get away. The quarry would be safe of that she knew,

"Mum why are they sending those in to the city?" Sophia knew herself what the planes carried, she could hear the screams as people noticed them.

"I don't know darling, we need to get away the city is not safe" she turned down the small exit, thanking god that it was clear, Sophia asked the one question she had asked herself for ages, yet not wanting to know the answer

"Mum do you think he got out?" tears threatened to pour from her eyes, she wished with all her heart, she had kept his number, or even Merle's he had chased her that day Daryl had chucked her out, telling her, no begging her to keep in touch. That once Daryl had calmed down he would see the shit she was saying was wrong. That Merle was there for her, no matter what. Yet she had chosen to throw it away.

"I hope so sweetie I hope so" her heart breaking again she heard the first explosion within the city, saw the black smoke, rising, whatever had gone down today was worse in Atlanta. Guiding the car, down the exit and through the old country roads she turned left to the dirt path, praying there were survivors up in the quarry.

* * *

"Fuck did ya see that?" Merle came out of the cave looking towards the city, watching as the smoke rose in the distance. Both Dixon's were hunting food, they needed meat, their pa was fishing on the lake with Dale. He had escaped the auto shop, lucky to be alive, he was a tough man but hell even what he saw scared the shit out of him He had made his way to the hospital after hearing the voice message on his mobile about Carl, attempting to make his way over he had been cut off, on all roads by the things. Giving up he headed to the quarry, knowing his boys would follow, being a Dixon he knew full well they would be alive and kicking. Yet he had worried for two fucking weeks until they turned up with their little group.

"Yeah, fuck man " Daryl turned his face towards the city, shielding his eyes from the sun, they both watched as another cloud of smoke arose.

"Glad we got out lil brother" he clamped his hand on Daryl's shoulder, it would be no use thinking what if's they were out and at the moment they were safe.

"Me too. I wonder if?..." Merle saw the look on his brother's face

"She would have, got out boy, no way would Ed allow himself to get killed and hell that man needs her to cook and clean"

"Fucking bastard. I hope ya right Merle" was all she said as he grabbed hold of the rabbits and squirrels they had killed.

"Me too" he whispered under his breath, his thoughts on Carol.

* * *

Carol pulled the car into the quarry. Her face lit up at the little settlement that had various people there. Telling Sophia to stay in the car, as unsure of their welcome she climbed out. She saw the large RV at the side of the camp, no it couldn't be, the memories she had off camping in that with Merle, Andrea and Daryl. Her eyes unable to focus as she walked further into camp, she finally looked up into the eyes of Daryl's wife, Lori. Her hands over her mouth the words whispered out

"Lori" then she collapsed.

Lori shocked to see her, all these years, the world had gone to hell and there stood Carol, the one woman who held her husband's heart in her small hands. She smiled to see her, Daryl would be so happy, then screamed for Rick when she collapsed, grateful that he grabbed her before she hit the floor. Sophia came running from the car

"Mummy, you get away from her you leave my mummy alone" Lori saw the vest she wore, the wild look in the eyes of the teenager. She bent down to her, softly talking

"It's ok sweetie, she knows us, just been a shock" Sophia looked at her, eyes confused, Lori could have laughed, yet tears fell down her cheeks, she looked so much like him, so much like her daddy.

Without thought Lori swept the blond hair from her face, behind her ears.

"You look so much like him" she whispered, as Rick met Lori's eyes wondering what the hell this was all about.

"Who?" Sophia asked still clutching to her mummy

"The man whose vest you wear, your daddy" Rick finally took a look at the woman he held in his arms recognition coming across his features

"Carol" he said

"Rick honey we need to move her to the RV, who would have beaten her like this. Sweetie what happened to you?" the sun was high in the sky, Sophia, knew the heat would be worst for her mum. Agreeing to allow these people to move her she followed, they knew her daddy.

"My dad, I mean Ed did that to her, beats her bad" was all she said. Lori almost screamed, all the pain and suffering they had all endured, Rick, Daryl, Carol, Sophia, all down to that one man. How Carol must have suffered, Daryl would lose his shit of that she was sure.

"Well let's get your mum cleaned up. Bet your hungry?" Sophia nodded as they moved her towards the RV.

"Come on in sweetie this is Carl, my son." Sophia noticed a boy same age as her sat up in one of the beds his top half covered in bandages

"What happened?" she asked out of curiosity as they took her mum into the back on the RV.

"Got shot being an idiot" he replied, looking up to the stranger

"Not clever than are ya?" she replied sitting on his bed without asking

"No need to rub it in hell mum and dad give me enough shit as it is"

"Carl less of the language son" Rick came back through, on his way to find Jacqui

"Honey I am just going to find Jacqui she is our nurse, and she will have a look at your mum. Why don't you go towards the camp fire, see there " he pointed out of the window, towards an unlit fire area, where a few people stood. She nodded

"They will give you some food ok, tell you what come with me and I will introduce you" he smiled,at her, knowing how unsure she was at leaving her mum with who she thought were strangers. They had to wait for Daryl to get back then he would sort it, make everything ok for them.

He watched her chew her lip, then her thumb, she was so much like her father. Same damn thing he did when nervous.

"It's ok honey, your mum will be in safe hands" finally nodding her head, she allowed Rick to put his arm around her and guide her to the others.

Andrea had just finished making lunch, talking with Amy, and Shane, she looked up as Rick came over with a young girl. Well young to her, she looked at her, then smiled

"Hi sweetheart did you just arrive?"

"Yes, my mum..." she turned to the Rv her back to the group. Andrea's hand went over her mouth, she knew that vest, well, was this could this be? She looked at Rick questions itching to come out of her mouth.

"Her mum collapsed when they arrived. She is in the RV, if you want to take something to her" he knew without a doubt that Andrea would love to see Carol. They had been so close, before the shit hit the fan. Pulling her to him ,before she could run to see her friend, he whispered in her ear

"She's been beaten bad, Sophia has no idea who we are as yet. Just that we know Daryl" Andrea nodded grabbed a bottled water and headed to the RV.

* * *

"Let's get back to camp boy, think we have enough for the next few days" Merle confirmed as they rechecked what the had. Daryl nodded happy to be heading back, he hated leaving the others unattended, He hoped his pa and Dale were back to from fishing and if they caught something they would eat well tonight. Walking towards the camp, they noticed a small car, now parked within their circle of vehicles.

"Looks like we have some more survivors Merle" Daryl nodded his head towards the car, were they friendly he wondered, their little group worked well together, and he hated strangers especially now with the way the world was going

"Let's go introduces ourselves" heading towards the camp fire, they dropped their kills, Merle looked around for his wife, turning to Amy. His heart starting to beat a little faster, was she ok?.

"Where's Andrea?" he asked now dreading the answer as she saw her look at the RV then back at him

"She's with someone in the RV. A woman and her daughter came in earlier, the mum collapsed in Lori's arms" he knew there was more yet Amy wasn't saying, Nodding he saw Daryl go into his tent, the large family one near the back, his eyes caught a small figure coming out from the RV, she turned to look over at Amy, motioning she needed water for her mum. Amy acknowledge her, Merle stared shocked when she turned her back and went back in.

"Here Merle want to take this in to Carol"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for all the wonderful support on this one xx**

Daryl came out from the tent, heading towards the campsite, he watched as his brother climbed into the RV. He saw a girl ,well teenager come out and sit on the steps, her blonde hair hanging around her face, her thumb went into her mouth to pull at some skin on the side. Covering his eyes from the sun, he felt a strange sensation running through him as he watched her, she reminded him so much of how he was at that age. All nerves, he started to walk over, but Shane called him back

"Good haul Dixon, you always were the better hunter" Daryl smirked, as he turned back to him

"Yeah if I was so damn good, we would have found ya boy" it hurt him, that they had not been able to find his lad. He was only Carl's age and chances were he was shitting himself now the world had gone to hell

"Let's be honest Daryl, he ain't alive, got a feeling in my bones."

"Don't ya dare give up on him yet, You taught him well Shane, chances are he is in hiding, we will find him. I will make sure of it, no matter what we will find him" Shane just nodded as Daryl's attention caught again by the forlorn figure sat on the steps.

"Who is she?" he nodded over to her.

"Dunno Lori has been in there for the last few hours, Andrea went over awhile back and Merle took some water. Here ask Amy she will know" he pointed at the young woman walking back to them ,from the trailer.

"Yo Amy who is she?" Daryl asked as she went back to sorting the lunch out. She looked at him, then at the girl.

"Her mum fainted when they arrived Lori is sorting her" she didn't want him to know as yet that Carol was in the RV and the teenager he was studying from afar, could be his daughter. Like Merle she had never believed the crap that came from Carol's mouth that night, until she was ready to talk though the truth would still be kept hidden.

"WHAT THE FUCK HEY!" Amy watched Daryl almost run towards the girl who had walked a little towards the front of the RV. Then she noticed, the leather vest she wore, no mistaking it was Daryl's.

* * *

Sophia was frightened for her mum, all the people in the RV bringing her round, knew her. How? They had been nice to her, smiled at her, but none had come forward and actually introduce themselves to her. She felt like she was an outsider, walking towards the steps she sat down, as she watched two men walk into the camp. One tall, muscular, hair almost in military style, the other younger, she guessed they were related in some way, with how they were with each other,. When the older one had come over to the RV smiled down at her, she almost shit herself, he was so big, the younger one had disappeared into a large tent at the back of the camp. She watched him come back out and speak to Shane, then Amy even nodding over at her. Well if he had a damn question he should ask, idiot, she thought, turning around from his stare she walked towards the front of the RV. Hearing his shout, she ignored him, sure it wasn't for her. Daryl ran towards her, where the hell had she got that vest from.

"Hey I was talking to you?" he placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her

"Me, sounded more like Shouting and I don't answer to Hey! or what the fuck"

"Ya mum teach ya language like that honey?"

"Nah got it from the dumb hick stood in front of me Now what do you want?" she looked into his angry eyes, what had she done to cause such anger. She didn't know him.

"Ya ma needs to teach ya fucking manners kid. " he responded, wondering who the hell this person was, with such attitude, she reminded him so much of how he was at that age. All mouth, thinking he knew best

"She did, just thought I would speak to you the way you are to me" he actually smirked at that, she had some balls. He would give her that

"Vest ya got on. Where did ya get it?"

"Why, want one yourself?" she twirled in it, even though it was big on her, she loved it

"Nah already got myself one and your fucking wearing it. So I will ask ya again where the hell did ya get it?" Sophia turned around and looked at him, could this be, oh god no way, was this her daddy? Well she would give her mum a congratulations she sure had taste, and she was in deep shit, she had sworn at her dad and called him a hick. Oh well here goes nothing she thought.

"How do you know this is yours? Might have picked it up at a biker's..." before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her to him, his face in hers, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"If ya bother to check the fucking wings, one has D on the other C, then tell me ya got it from a fucking shop!" Shrugging it off, she turned away from him, trying to get her emotions under control as she saw embedded within the wings, a D and C. They had found her daddy without really looking and she was in deep shit.

"Guess you must be Daryl Dixon then?" she turned handing him the vest back, as confusion showed across his face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Well according to my mum's diary, I think I am our daughter. Er hi Daddy" Daryl stood there shocked, his daughter? No way, then how did she have his vest? The one he had given to Carol, he stumbled back his legs unable to hold him up.

"Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping, but guess it will do for now" Sophia actually smiled at his reaction, seeing her face, he had no doubt whatsoever she was his. From her blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair ,down to her smile. She was a Dixon alright, and that would mean Carol was here. Then it hit him hard, the bitch had lied to him, he had missed out on 16 years of his daughter's life, 16 years away from the woman he loved with all his heart, still fucking did. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. The biggest question ringing through his head Why?"

He looked at the RV, then Sophia ,then the jacket, hearing footsteps he looked up to see Merle coming towards them.

"Is she? Fuck Merle and..." he nodded at Sophia, not able to get any words out, his whole body in shock at the information he had just been given.

"Mouse is fine lil brother, had herself a fainting fit when she saw Lori, see ya met Sophia" looking at the teenager Merle walked to her, pulling her tight into a hug

"Honey it is so good to see ya, been trying to track ya down for years, but that bastard Ed kept ya ma and you hidden from us"

Daryl looked at Merle then his daughter.

"Merle what the hell?" he had no idea his brother had looked for them all this time.

"Daryl I never did believe that shit coming from her mouth that day, and you shouldn't have either, ya were hurt, ripped apart we saw that. Always knew this little one was yours, mouse would never have messed around on ya. Now give ya daughter a damn hug will ya, before her Uncle Merle steals her away"


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl looked at the teenager, she had his eyes, his looks and his attitude, top it all with the vest she wore, of his, it all screamed out Dixon without a doubt.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her" was all he said as he stormed off, towards the woods, his place of safety, his head racing with questions, tears threatening to spill.

"Well guess that could have gone a lot better eh Uncle Merle?" Sophia mumbled as she watched her dad walk off.

"Sure did" he laughed, he hadn't expected anything different from his brother. "Leave him to get his dumb ass in gear sweetheart. Now you honey need to let ya Uncle know a few things. How come ya here? And where is that bastard?" he held her close to him as they walked towards the RV, he knew Sophia would want to see her mum, now that she was awake.

"Ed cleared off after beating the cr... I mean beating mum up. We headed up here because she hoped there were people up here., It was to find him, Mum was coming to find my dad,for me, I think she knew he would be here. Do you know I only found about him yesterday?. read her diary she kept, God was it only a day, it feels like the world has gone to hell"

"You sweetheart need to watch ya mouth. I know ya mum never brought ya up like that, not our Carol"

"Does dad still love her?" Sophia had to know, see if this was all going to crash and burn around them, or would it go as she hoped, eventually leading to them all being a family.

"Always has baby girl, my brother gave his heart to your mum when he was 18 years old, and he never got it back. She is all he thought about over the last few weeks, since this outbreak of whatever we have. All he wanted was to get to her, find her and protect her. He never knew about ya and now he does, well lets just say Carol and he have a lot to talk about"

"He did, mum wrote how happy he was about it, then I wondered if they were so happy and he asked her to marry him. Why did she end up with Ed?" Sophia spoke quietly as they approached the RV, not wanting her mum to hear.

"That is a question ya mum needs to answer to us all baby girl. Mainly to your dad, broke his damn heart when she …." he shook his head, not willing to go back there just yet, it was good to have her back in their lives, both of them and there was no way in hell the Dixon's would ever allow someone to hurt these two again. He wasn't an idiot he had seen the damage Ed had done to Carol, he was yet to find out if Sophia had been on the end of the man's fist too. And god help all when Daryl finally saw Carol, he would flip his shit.

Carol smiled as she saw Sophia enter the RV, with her Uncle, her eyes sought out another, yet he was clearly not with them, her face unable to hide her disappointment

"Give him time mouse, he's just lost a son and gained a daughter in a matter of a few weeks"

"But Carl..." her hand came over her mouth the shock and upset clear on her face

"Is Rick's, Lori came clean 16 years too late" he mumbled, yet his anger at his brother's wife, no longer there,in the short time they had found out the truth, they had all realised the hard way, how short life could be in this new world, and how precious each moment was.

"Oh god no, Ed told me that he had moved on, that he never loved me..." her head lowered as sobs racked her small frame, her face hidden.

"Ya had my fucking heart woman since I first met ya, how could you ever think I never loved ya?Hell Carol we were getting married and you walked away from me, ya fucked that bastard"" Carol brought her eyes up to his, seeing the anger clear, yet she also saw the love and the desire still reflecting in them, as it was in hers. Merle moved Sophia out-of-the-way as Daryl moved towards the bed, his fists clenched, his eyes now angry.

" Who the fuck beat ya up Carol? " he then looked at Sophia and back to his pixie on the bed, her tears rolling down her cheeks, he didn't give a shit that she was hurting he was too. "16 fucking years I missed of her life, 16 fucking years you gotta a lot of explaining to do woman a lot!" Sophia moved towards her mum as if to protect her, from the angry man who her dad was turning into. Merle held her back, his brother would never hurt Carol.

"Sorry" Carol whispered as if that could erase all the hurt and anger in that one stupid sentence. But it did one thing, it calmed the raging anger in the younger Dixon. Without a second thought and not caring who was present, he climbed on the bed and pulled her into his arms. His face sinking into her neck as he inhaled the smell he had carried with him for the length of time they were apart.

"Ya still wear it don't ya?" his nose pressing into her warm skin as he took in the fragrance, the lotion he had brought her when he was 18 years old.

"Always" she spoke in his ear pulling him tighter to her, feeling the strength in his embrace, the years had built him up, yet when she looked into his face, his eyes, his smile. He was still her love, her Daryl, the father of her child and the man she loved with all her heart, being in his arms she was now whole she would have a lot of explaining to do, but for now they just enjoyed the feel of each others body.

"DID I HEAR RIGHT?" Both Dixon's sat up straight when they heard the roar of their father's voice, he had just got back from fishing with Dale both rushing into the RV to see if it was true, what Andrea had said. Both men's faces lit up, seeing Carol within Daryl's arms where she belonged, she glanced over at both men, happy to see them. Then her face dropped, and she tried to moved back a little from the anger now coming from the older men

"YA BROKE HIS FUCKING HEART CAROL. YA EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YA TO ONE OF THOSE DAMN WALKERS. " Was all Dixon said before he pulled her out of Daryl's arms into his. The words he whispered in her ear for her only

"He almost took his own life sweetheart, Merle stopped him. What ever forced ya to do what ya did we will work through it" all she could do was nod, grateful she was back home where she belonged

"Dad, got someone for ya to meet" Daryl stood up next to the bed, proudly putting his arms around Sophia giving her the hug she needed and craved.

"Ya don't need to tell me she's yours boy could see it ,the moment I saw her. Well honey welcome to the family see, ya met ya dad, ya Uncle and I'm ya granddaddy, and no matter what has happened with the little shit that took ya from us, Ya safe now"

* * *

Ed barely escaped with his life, that day he had gone back to get his bitch of a wife and her brat. Watching them hightail it out of the area, leaving him behind without a second glance, had him madder than hell. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he looked out of the window at the town he had come across, the group had taken him in, and under their wing, which he was grateful for. Beyond the fences he could see the things that walked the earth, he had learned quickly that if you got bit or scratched death would not be far behind, then you became one of those. He shuddered as he sipped his beer, wondering if his wife and her brat had escaped.

He hoped deep down that he would find them, he had told his upsetting story to the man who ran the town, laying it on thick about losing them. Philip had promised he would search them out, and bring them home to him where they belonged, should they find them. That was what had kept Ed content the thought of the punishment he would dish out when, or if he found them. No one left Ed Peletier behind, especially a bitch like her. He had fucked her life up once, and he would do it again in a heartbeat, the odd thought came across his mind, had she gone looking for that hick she had promised to marry?. The one whose family he would have fucked up, if she had stayed with him. The problem with Ed he had always been spoilt from an early age whatever Ed wanted Ed got, no matter who was hurt in the process. Catching a glimpse of one of the whores in the town he called her over, unsure of her name, he didn't care as long as he got sex, and she screamed his name. He could pretend it was Carol, just until he found her, for some reason he knew she was alive.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to talk woman" he could see the weariness in her eyes, the bruises unmistakable on her face, and he knew damn well there would be all over her body. His fist clenched, how could anyone hurt her, yes he felt annoyed, frustrated that he had missed out on his daughter's life. No pissed off more like, but he would never raise his fist, ever to her

"Please not here not now" he gripped his lip with his teeth and nodded, he would wait, after all he had waited 16 years what was another few days.

"I will give ya a few days and that's it Carol" walking out he left her with his family.

"Sophia has my diary please Daryl read them before you judge me" met his ears as he continued down the RV steps, his thoughts on getting his raging erection down. After all these years she effected him as she had always done, she had ripped his heart out, yet his body ached to sink into hers.

* * *

"Gonna tell me now honey. what happened and where the hell ya vanished to?" dragged her back into the place she was. Her thoughts had headed out the door with Daryl, he looked drained. Relieved to see her she wasn't sure, she just hoped he would read her diary see how hard it had been to walk away from him. What did she really hope then? turning back to the Dixon's dad she noticed everyone else had left, including Sophia. Her body shook as she started to speak.

"I loved him, I love him so much, and he suffered because of me" turning her head into the pillow she cried for all they had lost, the three of them.

"Now now Carol, he is still here, and my son loves you deeply. Why did you run? He gave his heart to you., asked you to marry him"

"I can't tell you, please pa don't make me" he didn't miss the nickname she gave him all those years ago, it tugged at his heart-strings.

"Carol you will tell me, I want to be there for when my son breaks and he will. You will give me a fucking good reason, why I should allow you to still be near him, that boy has lost his son..."

"I FUCKING KNOW. PA I FUCKING KNOW!"

"SO?"

"When he asked me to marry him that was the best day of my life, and then we found out about Sophia and we could not be happier, You were all just starting the business, yet if you remember a lot of business never came your way at first."

"Yes because we were new, people didn't know..."

"ED made sure you didn't succeed, pa, he spread the rumours about the Dixon's how you cut back on doing the job skipped corners"

"We would never... You know how hard we worked ,how we treble checked each others work, " he shook his head

"I know, but Ed came in took over the bank .your loan, with the business not working to good " Pa put his hand up to stop her

"Carol the rumours were that and just that, our business did pick up, hell woman Daryl came home late most nights as we had so much work on."

"But ED..." she looked up seeing the truth staring her in the face

"Looks like Ed said a lot of things sweetheart, come on give me a hug and tell me everything" the older man was pissed, beyond belief how on earth had he made her think that the Dixon's were not doing well.

"OH pa, he threatened me, remember when he first came into the town, took over from the old man who ran the bank, well he came by the garage that day. Said he had seen me and knew that I was above you dirty hicks as he called you. I was so angry when he said that, how could he call you that. Yet he told me from the word go that I would be his."

"And ya never mentioned any of this to us why?" he soothed her back, as he continued listening, not yet understanding the power Ed had over her, forcing her to walk away from the man she loved

"I couldn't Daryl was working all hours, came home from work had his dinner and collapsed exhausted in bed, we didn't talk much those few weeks. Ed told me it was because you were trying your best to get the business up and running and failure would enforce him to take the loan back early, take your business and homes. "

"He blackmailed you into leaving with him didn't he? Used the oldest trick in the book, pull the loan or leave with him?" Carol nodded at last it was out there

"Carol why did ya not come to me? Daryl or Merle one of us would have set ya straight"

"He threatened you all, I had no choice, it was either leave with him or you all would suffer"

"Yet he knew about Sophia so why?" then he felt her tremble in his arms

"He threatened her to didn't he?"

"He threatened to hurt me so bad the baby would go. Oh pa I screwed up so much, I should have told Daryl, you or Merle, yet I choose to believe someone from the city a suit!"

"Yeah. ya did over a man you have loved all your life" he spoke the truth, yet she still flinched

"Yeah and he slept with Lori within a day or so of me turning up at his house, Fucked her got her pregnant and married her!"

"DON'T YA DARE BLAME MY SON FOR YOUR FUCK UP CAROL. THAT BOY DID NOT SLEEP WITH LORI, WE HAVE SINCE FOUND OUT!"

"Yeah so she fell on his dick then did she?"

"Ed has spun ya all a bunch of shit since the moment he came into town. Both Dale and I had worked on getting him out-of-town, we had heard rumours he was causing problems, threatening people who had taken loans to start business up with. I never knew how bad it was until now. Did ya know he threatened Lori too? No didn't think ya did, she had got pregnant by Rick, ya remember how close he and Daryl were, well Rick didn't feel he was on enough money and in that shit of an apartment he rented, he thought the baby would not be brought up right. Ed had overheard this, spoke to Lori, told her he knew people who could easily take Rick out when he was on call one night. It scared the shit out of her, he pushed her in my sons direction. Yeah she turned up at Daryl's house wanting to tell him what Ed said, instead he was too pissed to talk never mind do anything else Out of some stupid idea .she made it look as though she and Daryl slept together and hence Carl came along. Merle and I had feelings it wasn't right but we kept them to ourselves. When Carl got shot a good few weeks back the truth came out. Rick and Lori are his parents, the boy has always been closer to Rick than Daryl, it cut him to the core Carol. All my son could think about was you, that is all he has ever thought about since the day he threw ya out,. Did ya know he came looking for ya, a whole year he spent searching for ya, no clues, even Ed said he didn't know where ya were and it served Daryl right if ya finally realised what a low life hick he was. Told the boy how a man worthy of ya would pick ya up"

"No! Daryl was still is my world ,no man is more worthy than him" she continued to sob, her body doubling over in pain for him

"Merle found him one night Carol, he was bad, his worst fears had come true, he heard ya married ED, believed all ya said about Sophia that ya were unsure she was his after ya had that bastard in ya bed. Thought we lost him that night", he tried to take his own life"

"He married Lori, within weeks of me..."

"Yeah he did, guess he thought something was better than nothing, yet he still fucking searched for ya,he had to know why? Lori and him didn't have a damn marriage hell they never even slept together EVER! am I making myself clear Carol. My son loves and wants only one woman and that is you!. He stayed with Lori for Carl but now that has all blown up, So what I am asking now, is do you intend to hurt my son anymore? If Ed turned up tomorrow would you go back to him? AND DON'T THINK I AIN'T SEEN THE DAMAGE THAT SHIT HAS DONE TO YA. So sweetheart ya got an answer for me?" she looked up her face now puffy from crying, her eyes red raw.

"I never wanted to hurt him in the first place, he is mine as I am his"

"That's all I needed to know, he needs ya more than he knows. Now ya rest and I will look after my beautiful grand-daughter, get to know her. Reminds me of how ya were at her age"

"Pa make him read my diary he will understand it all, especially how much I still love him"

"He will ask that question, he always has, if ya loved him so much why did ya leave him?" All Carol could do was nod she knew that would be the same question she would keep asking, all she could do now, was show him how that she meant it, That's if they made a go of it again. Letting her body relax, she fell into the deep sleep she needed, a little happier she had told the truth, unsure though of what would happen. One thing she did know Daryl would never abandon his daughter, even if he did walk away from her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl watched his daughter, with his dad as they sat down near the campfire, the sun had set and the smell of the food wafted over, his stomach churned at the thought of eating, he wouldn't be eating ,at least not yet. His eyes looked back down at the book Sophia had given him, originally he thrown it in the dirt, refusing to read anything the bitch had written. Yet his curiosity won out, ensuring no one saw him he sneaked the book back to his tent and sat reading it. Hearing a soft footstep near him he looked up, at his brother

"So make any sense to ya lil brother?" his eyes looking at the diary then back at Daryl

"Nope, all it says is shit Merle, if she loved me so fucking much why the hell did she rip my fucking heart out, and take our child?" his temper was getting up and he hurled the book into the woods behind the tent, he wanted to hit out, hurt someone like he was hurting now. He had read how excited she had been, how they both had been about Sophia, yet through it all she had not mentioned the man she had married instead of him. Ok he had only read some, his mind could not get to grips with any of it.

"Go ask her then. Ya don't want to read the diary ask her to her face Daryl, she never lied to you about anything. Ask mouse what you want to know, then ya forgive her" Daryl turned to his brother, his hands running through his hair

"Just like that, you want me to forgive her? You saw how bad I got, fuck Merle you stopped me from taking my life, thanks to that bitch" his hand moved to his pants, routing in for the pack of cigarettes he had, pulling one out his hand shaking as he lit it

"Yeah I did boy, you love her, she loves you."

"IF SHE FUCKING LOVED ME SHE WOULD HAVE STAYED!"

"Don't ya dare go down that road Daryl, things are not what they seem you either read those books and forgive her or ya ask her ya damn self and forgive her. Either way you two WERE meant to be together, It is tearing you both apart not being near each other, these years have been tough on you both"

"What if I can't Merle?" he voiced the question without thought

"Daryl, the moment the world went to shit the first thought in ya mind was to find her. To find our Carol, so don't ya dare tell me ya may not be able to forgive her. That woman in that RV is a mess a fucking mess, ya saw the damage that Ed did to her. You have been in love with her the moment ya met her, talk to her " he was about to continue when they heard footsteps.

"Dad" a soft voice spoke pulling Daryl out of his thoughts, it felt strange hearing those the words from Sophia, though he had told her to call him that. She looked frightened as she approached them, like he was at her age, when it came to grown ups.

"Yes sweetheart" his voice changing, going softer as he smiled pulling her into his body. He had fallen in love with her the minute he had found out she was his. There was nothing he would not do for his daughter.

"Mum is awake again, I think she wants to talk to you" he pulled his lip in with his teeth, he looked at Merle, who nodded his head. The time had come they had to clear the air before they moved forward

"Ok you stay with your Uncle and Granddaddy" he kissed her on the head, and walked towards the RV, noticing how quiet it was. The gang was around the camp fire, doing their best to ignore where he was heading. He nodded at his dad, who told him to be gentle, then walked into the dimly lit area. Carl was fast asleep, his body curled in a small ball. He rubbed his hair, as he always did, swallowed hard, then headed into the back. His first thoughts were how small she looked, in the bed, almost like a child, why did he feel so nervous, he watched her wrap her cardigan tighter around her small shoulders.

"Need to talk Carol" was all he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed

"It's good to see you Daryl, so good"

"Wish I could say the same to you. Hell woman look at the fucking state of ya, if you had stayed with me..." he left the rest unsaid, as he looked at her, seeing her struggle with her words

"I should have stayed I should never..." her lip trembled as the tears fell from her eyes

"YEAH YOU FUCKING SHOULD HAVE, WHY?" His shouting had her flinching back , against the wall behind the bed, she knew he would be pissed but this anger, this side of him she had never seen

"Please I...don't hit me" he flipped hitting the wall hard

"What do ya take me for Carol? Hit ya I want to fucking kill ya" his eyes were wild, his hands now running through his hair, causing it to stand out all over. All she wanted to do was hold him, sooth the anger from him, she knew she deserved this.

"Did you read them?"

"Yeah I read some of ya fucking diary, didn't tell me shit Carol. So you tell me why the hell you left me?"

"I did it for you" was all she could get out, wishing he had read all of her diary, it would have made this all so much easier.

"HOW, TELL ME HOW THE FUCK IT WAS FOR ME!" He couldn't see straight, how could she ever think that leaving him was for the best

"He told me that he would bring you all down, if I didn't do what he said he would …..."

"ENOUGH OF YA BULLSHIT WOMAN YOU LEFT ME FOR SOMETHING BETTER. A SUIT WAS BETTER THAN A HICK EH?" His fears had overtaken his logic, he wanted to hit her for hurting him.

"No... oh god how could you ever think?" her hand over her mouth in shock at his words. Is that what he really thought of her?.

"I LOVED YOU CAROL, I FUCKING LOVED YOU AND YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT. TOOK MY DAUGHTER AND LEFT ME WITH NOTHING!"

"YOU HAD LORI, CARL YOU MOVED ON DIDN'T WANT ME" Her voice now raising to meet his

"She lied to me, I NEVER FUCKED HER! Never. I can't do this Carol, I can't allow you back into my life, let you hurt me again once Ed comes and finds his little punch bag, you will go running back to him. Hell woman never knew ya were into that shit" she lost it, moving from the bed, she raised her hand and hit him hard, the slap echoing through the RV. He turned on her, his hands around her arms as he pushed her to the bed.

"He forced me Daryl, he made me do... You were and are the only man I love, I did it because he was going to ruin the Dixon name, he said he knew people, men that could hurt you, Merle and pa. I couldn't let that happen. I LOVED YOU TOO MUCH TO EVER LET ANYONE HURT YOU!" her hands now gripped tight around his upper arms, her eyes met his tears still flowing, yet her voice strong.

"Yet you hurt me, 16 years Carol since I last had a woman in bed, 16 fucking years, want to make it up to me" he thrust his lower body into hers, letting her feel exactly what she did to him.

"If you have to do it like that, make yourself feel better, than do it Daryl. Not as if I am not used to it" he pulled back, getting himself under control, the fear was clear in her eyes.

"Is that what he did sweetheart?" his words were softer now, as it slowly sunk in what she had done, what she had put herself through to make sure he was safe.

"Yes. I hated every minute , all I thought of was you. How good it was with you" her hand came up to caress his cheek, his face turned into her touch, it had been so long since anyone had touched him, with such love. His lips touched the softness of her palm, smelling her scent as he tasted her skin with his tongue. His body was alive for the first time in years, all down to this woman in his arms, he loved her, he wanted her. Moving her down onto the bed, his body wrapped around her, feeling her legs go around his waist, he lost it. Lips crashing down to hers he tasted her for the first time, the memories came flooding back, the ones he had tried his hardest to hide into the furthest corner of his mind. Yet now with her under him, around him, her mouth on his, her tongue playing with his, he felt he had finally come home. He moved his body away from hers, leaning up on his elbows, he brushed her hair from her face.

"I love you so much pixie, don't leave me again please" the tears clear in his eyes, he had forgiven her, yes they had a lot more talking to do, but for now he just wanted his woman in his arms

"I love you to baby, never will I leave you never!" he nodded at her, then took her lips again, not caring ,who the hell heard them. He was taking what belonged to him 16 years without his woman was too damn long.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all your support and reviews/ favs and follows on this story so glad you are enjoying it xxx**

It had been so long, his body was on fire aching to be inside her, he felt like a fucking virgin, praying he didn't shoot his load to quick, it would be embarrassing for a grown man to do that, hell he had more control, at least ,he damn well hoped so. Looking down at her, she was beautiful her face all flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, he eased her top from her body, his breath caught in his throat, as her hands moved to cover her scars. She felt disgust within herself, that she had allowed Ed to damage her like he had, yet seeing the hurt, the anger in Daryl's eyes she let him take her cold hands in his, letting him warm her with his love.

"I ever see him again, he is dead. What the hell did he do to you pixie?" he gently moved her hands from her breasts, his eyes on the small scars, he knew they were from cigarettes, yet he had to make her tell him. From now on there would be no secrets between them, too many were told over the years, everything now was different, he would only take the truth no more lies, no matter how much it hurt.

"I... I fought him Daryl I did" her bottom lip trembling as she looked into his eyes, watching the shade changed to the deepest of blue, his anger was rising.

"I know ya would have sweetheart, I just need ya to tell me" her eyes shifted from his to the wall and back, he was there for her, no matter what she told him he would catch her when she fell. She looked back at him, her fingers tracing the buttons on his shirt, touching the skin now and then, as she took a deep breath. She could feel him tremble, he was waiting for her to speak, controlling his anger as best he could. Yet her soft hands were doing things to him, damn he needed to control his body.

"When I told him no, he would burn me tie me up and put his cigarette out on me. Told me he was burning you out of my life...that you never wanted me, that what you and I had, had been a sham. He forced me every time, oh god Daryl I never did go to him willingly never!." he held her to him as his fingers traced the scar, his tongue flicking out to lick, then his lips softly kissing it. As his eyes moved down her body to the bruises, the finger marks, the cuts, he took a deep breath again doing his best to control his anger. She had enough of that in her life, no more, she was his woman who he loved and treasured, like he always had, she was not some man's fucking punching bag. He listened to her talk, letting her get it all out.

"When he took me I pictured you, wishing you were inside me, making love to me, like we did. Like I want you to do now, replace the nightmares with memories" her eyes came back up to his, for now his anger could wait, he had a job to do. Licking his lips he pulled her under him, closer, surrounding her with his warmth.

"Gonna make love to you pixie, take away the shit, been a long time baby, so be gentle, may not last long" his teeth worried his lip, he felt scared about it, yet knew he needed to let her know, she had him almost coming in his pants already, sliding into her would take the last of his control and slip him over the edge.

"Dixon just fuck me please" his mouth came down to her, his tongue thrusting in, mimicking what he was going to do to her. Carol wasted no time in ripping the shirt from his back, her hands learning his body again, feeling his smooth skin on his back, touching the tattoos she knew he had there, promising herself later she would kiss them, taste them with her tongue, but for now she would let him take what he wanted.

Daryl couldn't get close enough, his dick was rock hard, surprised it hadn't pushed through his zipper on his jeans. He jerked back when he felt her small hands skimming down his naked stomach, lower to his belt.

"Relax baby, it's just me" her words soothed him, no woman had touched him there, since her, letting her turn him, she sat up on his torso, her hands playing with his nipples, he gasped as desire shot through his body, she always knew where to touch, how hard to pull and twist. They had always used a little kink in their love-making, the more comfortable they had been with each other. Both knew the limit, yet both pushing the others buttons, he prayed she would be quick with him.

"Please pixie, I need ya... It's oh fuck..." her head bent down, her teeth scraping his nipple, biting it hard, just as he loved. His hands pushed into her hair, holding her there as she bit again harder, his body thrusting into her. She felt him reach down, his fingers thumbing with his zip, his belt and the button on his jeans. Then she felt him hard and smooth against her back.

"ENOUGH!" was all he said, as he turned them again, ripping her jeans and pants from her body, he rose above her, his cock twitching, pre-cum on the end, how she wanted to taste him run her tongue along him. He could see in her eyes the need she had

"Later woman, later we do that, gotta have ya now" his finger tested her, there was no way he was taking her without her being wet.

"Promise" she teased as her hand reached him, cradling his length in them. He pushed her hand away, his attention back on her, testing her again

"Fuck ya so wet for me, can't hold on pixie am sorry" he thrust inside her, his head thrown back, as he felt her warmth, the tightness of her walls as she gripped him. He couldn't stop, thrusting in and out, he felt her hips rise to meet his. 16 years fell away within seconds, it was if they had been together all that time, they moved together as one. She felt him tense knowing he was close, without thought she moved her hand to her clit, wanting to fly with him, his hand was there before hers. His thumb rubbing just the right amount of pressure, as they both came, Daryl flung his head back and roared his release, as Carol screamed his name. Both came down, their bodies wrapped around each other, the sweat cooling on their bodies.

"Love ya pixie" was all he said as his eyes drifted shut, it may not have been the longest session they had done or the most strenuous, but it had taken all his strength. He had given her his all, feeling safe and secure in her arms, he felt her run her fingers down his back.

"Love you too" she whispered as he fell asleep in her arms. Carol looked at the ceiling then at the man still in between her legs, her fingers threaded through his hair, across his shoulders. He was hers, never did she think she would be in his arms again, being loved by him. She was home at last, safe and protected

"Gonna give it ya hard pixie when I get my breath back"

"Thought you were asleep" she kissed his cheek, then his lips

"Nah just resting my eyes. Gotta a lot of making up to do darlin a hell of a lot. Gonna take ya every way I can and some" he rolled them over, as he slipped out from her warmth, pulling the covers over their naked bodies, he just held her, feeling the weight almost drop of her shoulders, they would be fine. Nothing would take her away from him, not her or his daughter, anyone did and they would be dead. He still loved Carl and always would but Sophia was his, their flesh and blood, pulling her tighter into his embrace, thanking whatever, whoever was out there that they had found each other again, especially now.

The gang had heard the screams from the camp fire, Sophia looked over at her granddaddy and Uncle seeing them both smiling

"Guess they worked it out eh?" Merle nudged his dad, then looked over at his wife, seeing the huge smile on her face. His eyes glanced over at Lori, wondering how she would react, her face said it all, her words confirmed what they all had thought

"Thank god they found each other again"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I have kept too some of the show but most is AU hope you enjoy thanks xx**

Merle settled Sophia in her daddy's sleeping bag, ensuring she was asleep he slipped outside to take the first watch, no one had bothered his brother or Carol they had too much making up to do, too much talking to get through. Feeling a pair of arms around his waist he turned to see his beautiful wife,Andrea, her smile radiating on her face. Kissing her softly he pulled her into his body, the evening chill creeping in.

"Ya be ok in Daryl's tent honey? she nodded, as she moved closer to his big body, enjoying the strength in him.

"Sure darling, will keep ya sleeping bag warm, wake me when you finish watch, Go I will watch our niece" it felt good to them to be able to finally call Sophia their niece, they had known all along that she was Daryl's, in time all would come out, for now the night was closing in and they needed rest.

* * *

Daryl came too, wrapped around the warm body of Carol, the darkness of the night had enclosed the camp, the small camp fire still going strong, he could see it reflecting against the Rv. He looked back at the woman sleeping so soundly in his arms, her scars clear in the soft dim light. He traced one with his finger, when he found Ed he would kill the bastard. He hoped he was alive,he would, so enjoy taking the man down in front of Carol and Sophia, should they choose to be there when it happened. He felt her body move, allowing her to roll over to her back, he looked down into her sleepy eyes, she looked so sated, so loved. How she had always looked when she awoke in his arms, the smile on her face told him without words how happy she was. He bent his lips to hers, tasting them gently, he had left a few marks both on her body and her mouth, and with what Ed had done, he kind of felt guilty. Feeling the change in his movement, Carol pulled him tighter to her, her hands running through his messy hair, her lips opening for his tongue to slip in and lazily chase hers.

"You don't need to be gentle Daryl, the marks you leave on me I want and love" he nodded his acceptance, yet still unable to shake the guilt. His hands ghosting down her skin, his lips following, he was already hard again. How many times had they taken each other since they talked? Five, six, he could not get enough of her.

"Ya need some food pixie, we used our energy up. Need ya fit and well for when we move out." Her body tensed at his words, move out?, when had this been planned, then the tears fell, her voice shaky as she spoke

"You were moving out? Oh god Daryl a day later and we would..." he silenced her with his mouth, he had the same thoughts earlier, it had awoken him from his sleep, glad to see she was in his arms

"We have no need to think that way, no more darlin. We are together here now where we want to be" she smiled through her tears, her fingers caressing his cheek, along his scruff, then to his lips, as he opened his mouth he sucked her finger in deep. How he ached to take her again, any way she damn well wanted, but he needed food they both did, he had heard her stomach rumbling, she was so skinny, she needed food and him. Both his pixie and his daughter, they needed him and they had him.

* * *

A few weeks later they had been on the road too damn long, they needed somewhere safe, to rest, the dead were getting vicious in their quest for human living flesh. The herds getting bigger, as they travelled, unsure of where they were heading, yet moving further from Atlanta, they had tried the CDC, Daryl still shuddered at the way things had turned out that day. They had almost all lost their lives, thanks to one man who had decided it was in their best interest for them to die. How the hell he made that decision for them all was beyond him. He cast a glance at his wife, yes his wife!, divorce and lawyers and shit did not exist in this new world, two cops, two rings, a blessing from Lori was what made them husband and wife. He could see how tired she was, he grasped her small hand in his pulling it up to his face as he kissed the knuckles

"We will find somewhere soon pixie I promise" seeing the love in her eyes, would have brought him to his knees had he been standing.

"I know pookie" he smirked at the nickname she called him, unsure why she did, yet he loved it, made him feel their love was different, special from everyone else. He kissed her silver wedding band, his eyes tearing over as he looked back out of the windscreen.

"Finally got to do what I asked ya all those years ago, finally made ya my wife"

"Yeah took us the end of the world Dixon to do it" she moved closer, letting him put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her tighter to him as he kept his other hand on the wheel.

"You two need a bed" was heard from the back

"You ok there sweet pea?" Daryl asked as he watched his daughter in the mirror, seeing her wake up and stretch from the comfy sleeping bag they had put her in a few hours back

"Better than I was, daddy, felt so cold after finding out we all have that disease inside us" she shuddered at the thought and moved forward to put her arms around her parents. Both adults tapping her hand in understanding. It had been a shock to them all when Jenner had told them the truth and showed them what would happen to them once they were either bitten or scratched. Daryl placed his hand back on the wheel, letting his daughter leave hers around his shoulder. Carol kept hold of Sophia's other hand, glad to feel the warmth that was now coming from it

"It was shock, sweetheart, that's why you felt so cold" she kissed her daughter's hand, she had felt the same way, Daryl had held her the night they had escaped the CDC, letting her cry, listening to her fears for Sophia and them. The sound of screeching brakes, and Daryl quickly turning the wheel pulled her from her thoughts within moments.

"WHAT THE FUCK MERELE?" Daryl shouted out the half-opened window, as he pulled his truck to the right, avoiding smacking into the back of Merle's. Opening the door, he grabbed his crossbow, heading towards his brothers truck. He didn't bother telling his family to stay in the truck, no point they never listened to him anyway,well not when it came to their group, they didn't. Carol was by his side within seconds her knife drawn, following her husband ready to attack anything that would cause them to almost crash. Merle and Andrea were out of their truck, both armed, waiting for Daryl. Looking ahead he could see Rick's truck, with Carl and Lori in, almost off the road as they had braked ahead was Dale's RV with Amy, Jacqui, Glen and their pa it was half turned on the road as if avoiding hitting the truck in front, which was Shane's. Their walk turned into a light run as each one came from their trucks armed and ready. Slowing down they all walked around the front of the RV, not sure if it would be a herd that had stopped them or what. They noticed Shane's truck half on the road and a body on the floor. Merle headed towards Shane and Daryl the body, his crossbow on his shoulder ready to take anything down.

"Be careful" Carol whispered as they moved forward to the body, seeing it was a man, covered in blood. Both praying it was not his, as they got nearer the man moaned. A human moan, both sagged with relief, there was certainly a difference between a humans groan and that of a walker as they liked to call them.

"Sophia darling go get Dale's medical kit" Carol turned to her daughter noticing she had vanished.

"She ran to grab it as soon as she heard him moan" Rick confirmed when he saw the fear in her eyes. Carol thanked him, glad Sophia had thought without being told, seeing her run back she gave it her mum. That quick thinking could mean the difference between life and death.

"How is he?" Carol bent down near her husband, as he felt around the man's body

"Broken ribs I think and he's very dehydrated" not sure what else, his eyes are all over the place could be concussion. Shit Carol I am way out of my league here Rick!" the other man was by his side within moments, both unsure what else could be wrong with him.

"FUCK! He came up out of nowhere, shit I hit him" Shane was besides himself as Merle helped him from the damaged truck, his head had hit the glass when he braked hard but other than that he was ok. He leaned on Merle running his fingers through his short hair, Amy came up to him her hands going around his neck, kissing his cheek. They had become close over the last few weeks, both taking it very slowly. Having her wrap around him felt good, sill didn't change what had happened though. Walking towards the man, he bent down

"God I am so sorry man, I never saw him until the last-minute had my damn eyes on that fucking rider" all eyes turned to him in confusion, he pointed towards an open field at the side of them

"There" as they looked over, the group could make out a horse and rider, by the looks of it, was heading directly to them. Daryl asked Dale and Rick to wake Jacqui from her sleep, she would be able to help them. As the men headed into the RV, he left Carol with the strangers head on her lap, nodding at his brother and his pa, they walked towards the edge of the highway, their various weapons on standby ready to shot.

* * *

Maggie Greene had ridden into town an hour ago to grab the supply's her daddy required. The quietness of the placed scared her, it had been a small town but so full of life, the children would play in the park, the streets full of people, and now nothing. Most had escaped before it went to hell, and for that she was thankful, had they survived?,she was unsure. It never bothered her taking down the walkers, she had become good at it, helping her younger sister Beth protect the farm. The farm hands they had, told to leave go find their families, leaving just her, Beth and their daddy, not that she minded. It got lonely at times, but they were safe, no walkers had really venture their way apart from the next-door neighbours, all had cried when they took them down, the odd one or two passed by in one of the far off fields, yet had not given the farm a second glance.

Grabbing what she needed she headed the horse back through the open fields allowing her to run and feel the wind in her hair, as if all was ok in the world. For Maggie Greene all was good at that moment in time, then she heard the sounds of brakes and cars skidding. Slowing her horse she looked over at the highway, surprised to see a small group of cars all stopping, she had seen the front truck hit the thing that had walked from the various cars that piled up on the highway. Then she saw the various people exit from the vehicles to see what was happening, she almost laughed out loud, humans real humans. Her day had just got even better, though not for the poor man or thing that had been hit. Heading the horse towards the highway she raced towards them, as she came closer, she slowed the horse to a canter, taking her rifle from her back, she inched forward slowly, after all she had no idea if these were friendly folk or dangerous. Her eyes quickly glanced around the group, taking in how many there were, then she noticed two teenagers, her instincts told her these were safe. Lowering her gun she didn't miss the way the three men who approached her lowered their weapons too.

"Hi there. Need some help?"

"And who are you?" she looked over to the oldest of the three, he had to be their daddy she thought and without a doubt the two men with him were his son's. Good looking ones at that, her eyes glanced at their hands, and damn well married, lucky bitches that got them. Then her heart stopped, her eyes resting on another man who moved in behind the three. He was shorter, dark-haired, brown eyes, and wow. She almost stopped breathing, she heard a cough and turned her head back to the older man who had asked the question, yet all three had seen how she had reacted to Glen, even smirked to themselves about it

"Sorry, let me get down from this horse" as she tied the reigns around the barrier next to the highway she answered his question

"I am Maggie Greene, daddy has a farm about 15 minutes down the road. I can see from you three you're related, Guess you are dad and these two handsome married men are your sons? Her eyes twinkled as she watched them look at her then at their dad

"How the hell?" the taller of the two son's said his eyes full of admiration for this woman

"Well ya all look-alike and the rings are ya fingers say ya taken. Pity though but hey that's life. Did the guy run a human over or one of them damn walkers?" she came towards them, just as Sophia ran over

"Daddy, mum says he is awake, come on we need you" Maggie watched as the younger son took hold of his daughter's hand, as they headed towards the man.

"If ya can get him in that Rv you can follow me to the farm daddy will be able to look at him, he's a retired doctor, turned farmer. It's a big enough place for you all to rest looks like ya been on the road too long"

"That would be mighty fine of ya, if ya sure ya daddy don't mind" Pa Dixon replied, as he put his hand out to shake her's. "They call me Pa Dixon all of this little group, this here is my eldest Merle, the other one is my youngest Daryl. We have Rick, Lori and Carl. Carol who is recently married to my youngest, you met their daughter Sophia. Long story on that won't bore ya. This man coming towards us is Dale, followed by his daughter and my eldest son's wife Andrea, she has a young sister Amy who seems to be wrapped around Shane the guy who knocked the man over. Then Jacqui our nurse, who I am sure will be of good help to ya daddy. Oh of course the man you almost stripped naked with ya eyes, Glen and yes he is single" Maggie laughed at him, yes she had been that obvious but she didn't care, men were few and far between in this new world. smiling at the ones she could see, she introduced herself then walked towards the man who the others crowded around., as she moved closer, she almost fell to the floor, what the hell was he still doing around the farm?. Why had he not come back and stayed with them?, she bent towards him her words gentle but annoyed.

"T-dog why the hell ya not with ya family? Daddy sent ya all out in time to get home and get out-of-town" his hand reached up for hers as the group moved back, the man's eyes filled up the tears running through the dirt on his face

"Had to put 'em down Maggie baby, they turned all of them" Maggie gasped her tears falling as she put her hands around her favourite farm hand, crying for his young daughter, son and wife

"Oh T-dog I am so sorry, so damn sorry. Why did ya not come back?, Daddy, Beth and I would have welcomed you home"

"Was heading that way sweetheart, then kind of got hit by a truck" he tried to smile through his tears, then saw a shadow behind the girl

"I am so sorry about that man., I never saw you. Noticed this one on her horse, then when I looked at the road you were just standing there" Shane felt so bad about it, yet the man on the floor put his hand up as if to say no worries, the sound they all heard had their backs, up, the men cast their eyes in the direction, where they thought it was, nothing, yet the moans could be faintly heard.

"Dale grab ya binoculars get on the roof of the RV let me know how far away?" Pa Dixon took control quickly, the wind could be carrying the moans, yet he could not risk it, turning to his son's

"Boys, we need to lift T-dog here and get him in the RV. This is gonna hurt boy but grit ya teeth" as the Dixon's moved T-dog his groans clear he was in a bad way. Maggie ran for her horse, as she heard Dale from the roof of the RV

"Looks like a large herd guys, far distance, we need to get out of here" climbing down from the roof, he helped the Dixon's get T-dog settled, then the other's all went to their vehicles, Shane staying in the RV, with his truck now out of service for the time being. He had already asked for Rick and Carl's help to unload his stuff into the RV, the small group moved out, following Maggie down the highway to the farm. Daryl held his wife's hand tightly

"Guess we got our daughter's wish tonight pixie" he smirked as he heard Sophia grown in disgust.

"What's that pookie?"she asked, remembering full well what Sophia had said

"A bed" he replied as he turned the truck down an old country lane, far into the woods, away from the highway and far away from the herd.

"Ewww you two are so not my parents and I do not want a baby brother or sister" Sophia turned away from them as she heard them both laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

It felt so good to her dirty skin, the hot water running through her hair, ridding it from the mess of the road and walker's blood. She moaned out loud when she scrubbed her body with the shower gel, all the things she had taken for granted in the past, were now few and far between, hot water being the main privilege, closely followed by a choice in fresh food and not the regular cans they had eaten for the last few weeks, well month and a few days.

"I hope it's the hot water making my wife moan in there and not another man" she whipped the curtains back to see the smiling face belonging to Daryl, her eyes glancing down his naked body thick with dirt and grim, she pulled him inside with her, laughing as the water hit his hair flattening it against his scalp

"Why is my husband jealous? "

"Nah woman only I can make ya scream with pleasure, ya just moaned, damn sure I can make ya louder " his hands moved down her body as the water ran the dirt from his. Both oblivious to the grime floating down the drain as they lost themselves in each other. Nipping, biting, sucking, they took full advantage of the half empty house as they made love in the shower, glad to be alive. Her body pressed against the wall tiles, her legs wrapped around his waist, Daryl sank in deep, his mouth biting into her shoulder as he felt her convulse around his cock. God she was beautiful when she came, her head thrown back, her eyes closed.

"God woman I love ya so fucking much" his release inside her wiping him out, it had been a long ass day and he wanted nothing more than food and a bed with his wife wrapped around him.

"Wow Daryl each time is better, love you so much" she floated back together in his arms, her legs unable to support her, he helped her from the shower wrapping a towel around her body, his lips pressing to her shoulder

"God pixie want ya again" he whispered along her shoulder

"We have been in there too long as it is baby, we to go see what we can do to help" his face fell, he looked like a sulky little boy and she loved this innocent side of him, Her hands ran through his hair

"Later ok" he seemed to perk up, hell he would never get enough of her, about to try to convince her again her pulled her tight to him.

"Mum, dad what you doing in there. You have been to long ewww tell me you have not been ..." hearing her parents groan she knew they had. "You two just couldn't wait that is so gross! Herschel sent me up here to tell you that dinner is almost ready. God you're worse than teenagers, I will see you downstairs" she hurried down trying to blitz the thoughts from her head

"Think we upset out daughter" Carol laughed into Daryl's chest, Sophia had never seen this affection and love between Ed and Carol, it was all still new to them all.

"She will get over it pookie, wish we could just stay up here instead, just want to be in your arms"

"Me to woman, sooner we get things done the sooner I have you under me"

Pulling away they headed into the bedroom they were kindly shown earlier by the youngest daughter Beth, Carol had felt a little uncomfortable with the way she had eyed Daryl up, but then thought it had been just her imagination, after all her emotions seemed to be all over the place at the moment.

They headed downstairs, locating some of the group in the front room, Carol thanked Maggie for the cool drink she gave her. Handing Daryl his, they sat close on the sofa.

"How's T-dog?" Carol asked Maggie as she sipped her drink, her eyes shifting over to Beth and then back to her husband.

"He's going to be ok, daddy has him comfortable, he has sedated him forcing him to sleep. The poor man he has lost everything. It is so sad, how has this happened, the world has gone to hell"

"We know some of how this all came about" Rick piped up from the corner, he slowly told the Greene's what they had learnt at the CDC, how they were all infected. Once Rick dropped the bombshell, silence descended on the room, eventually the women went to help with dinner. It had been a somber night, as they all got to know each other, before sitting down for the evening meal. For some reason Beth had sat herself next to Daryl, much to the disgust of Sophia, who made her feelings known in no uncertain terms

"Excuse me but can I ask you to move up one, after all I would like to sit next to my parents, you know my dad Daryl and my mum Carol, both happily married" she arched her eyebrows at the girl, seeing if she got the message, ready to act out if she didn't . Daryl had heard some of the conversation, surprised at Sophia acting like this, turning to Carol she shook her head as if to say leave it, glad to see Beth had moved up a seat and turned her attentions elsewhere. She could understand what the girl saw in Daryl, and the fact that men were limited on the ground, however there was Carl who seemed to be more her age or if she was looking for older, there was Shane, who knew they may even find more survivors she hoped.

Feeling Daryl's hand locate hers under the table, he squeezed tight as if to ask if she was ok, she pasted a smile on her face, he knew she was finding it hard with all the new faces. All he ached to do was take her back to their room , make love to her, erase all her fears, looking over at Rick he could see he was not doing that anytime soon, they had issues to discuss, where they went from here. Dinner passed quick and quiet Carol, Lori and Jacqui offered to clean up, whilst the Greene's listened in on Pa Dixon's plans for their little group, they would take the kind offer to rest for a few days, a week, that should give the herd the time to pass, then they would hit the road, much, to the disappointment of the women, but plans could be broken if needed. The women felt comfortable at the farm, safe for the first time in a while, they had beds, hot water and most importantly food, so why would anyone wish to run from that.

Daryl located his little family sat overlooking the fields, he took the time to watch them from the hidden alcove he found. Carol looked so tired, he had not missed the signs, how her emotions had changed over the last few days, things that never would have bothered her before, like the small incident with Beth she would have laughed off, his gut instinct was telling him what he knew it could be, was she ready to accept it, or did she know the answer herself. Looking at her he grew hard, she was so beautiful in the fading light of the day, as the sun set, she rested her small hand on his daughters and her other on her stomach, he knew her thoughts were heading in the same direction as his had been, a small smirk came across his face, his beautiful wife was pregnant, he was one happy man, but how did she feel about it?. First thing tomorrow he would ask Maggie to guide him into the town, get any supplies they required, get the test that would tell them for sure, then they would make some new decisions. To him Carol's happiness was his priority, whatever she wanted to do he would follow., it had been like that from the moment he had met her. As he headed towards them, he smiled some things never changed, she had his heart in her hands.


	12. Chapter 12

How Daryl kept his excitement to himself was beyond him, he wanted to scream from the roof tops that his wife was expecting, but then Carol had not confirmed it, and the night was creeping in. Checking his daughter had settled in for the night he did a walk around the farm, listening to the quietness of the night. He loved the silence, he had asked about T-dog, glad to hear the man was recovering well. Tomorrow their life may change for ever, once he picked that test up, for now he would just enjoy the wonder of being safe in beds tonight, no walkers, had been seen, since they arrived and Maggie had confirmed they were few and far between. Tonight he would sleep within the arms of his woman, safe for how long he had no idea and he would never take it for granted though.

Carol felt her husbands arms close around her, his body protecting her from anything that would harm them, she closed her eyes safe in the comfort he offered. She knew he had checked the perimeter and they had Shane and Rick watching tonight, just in case. Dale had pulled the RV in front of the porch, whilst the vehicles were against the various walls as a precaution. The quietness of the night settled in, the darkness creeping closer, as Daryl pulled her closer, his hand resting on her stomach.

"How ya feeling pixie?" his lips on her neck, tasting her soft skin

"I managed to eat, feel better, this morning I was sick, and now just so drained" he smirked against her neck, his words quiet

"Ever thought of more kids?" she tensed in his arms, her face turning to his, her hands holding his tight, she had always wanted another child, a large family with the man she loved. Sixteen years down the line, could this be their chance at a family again?, for them to be parents together in this hell they now called a world.

"Do you think? Oh god Daryl we cannot bring a baby into this hell, it won't survive, those things ..." his voice hushed her, his arms tightening, she felt scared. and he understood, one thing she forgot she had him now, to protect them all.

"Pixie, calm down, please darlin... Don't think of it as being a danger to us all, if ya are it's a blessing, we get to bring it up together." she shrugged out of his arms, how stupid could he be?. This was not a fairy tale those walkers were not going to stop coming at them just because she was or maybe pregnant.

"Are you stupid? This baby is a death sentence Daryl!"

"WHAT DID YA JUST CALL OUR CHILD WOMAN!?" he got pissed, how could she think that way, about a child any child, or was it that it was his. Sitting up, he located his clothes pulling them on, he tried to calm down he really did. Turning to her he pushed his hands through his hair, she looked so small on the bed now shivering, he no longer cared. How could she ever think that way?

"I... didn't oh god Daryl I never meant"

"Ya know what woman lets hope ya ain't fucking pregnant after all wouldn't want ya carrying a death sentence now would I?" with that he stormed out slamming the door behind him, hurt and angry.

Pa Dixon had heard the argument, it took him by surprise that Carol thought that way. Had she not learnt over the last few months that his son would protect their family with his life, she had all the gang to protect her. Yes the world had changed but that didn't mean the baby was a death sentence. He followed Daryl to the porch, stopping as he almost flew down the steps, crossbow on his back he went into the woods. Sitting on the porch rail he would wait, his son was safe in the woods, he could clear his head and maybe things would look better. The door behind opened, he looked up into Carol's pale face, the tears rolling down her face.

"Ya finished hurting my son yet?"

"I... how?" had they been that loud in their conversation, oh god who else had heard them?

"Was walking past ya room sweetheart, and just seen my son rush into the woods. How could ya? That husband of yours is hurting and you need to fix it. What possessed ya to say a baby is a death sentence more so his? Hell woman do you still not know how much ya mean to him, what he would do to protect ya all?"

"Oh Pa I know, he would I just didn't mean what I said. I'm scared" Pa Dixon pulled her in his arms, they were all running scared in this new world

"Let's see what happens tomorrow sweetheart? Get that test and we can make plans. If it comes to that we can move the group. As much as I love this farm, it will not be long before the walkers come and there is no way to protect us here. We need walls, high walls, food, warmth, sounds damn impossible but you know us Dixon's we will find it" her thoughts of finding a place even existing helped a little if they could it would be fantastic, but so far our of reach.

Daryl spent the rest of the night in the woods, feeling every emotion known to man, at least Merle wasn't with him. Hell the man would call him up on his fears, and it was fear not that he would admit it. That he, Daryl Dixon a married man of 45 years old felt scared shitless that his wife, his beautiful wife, who he had loved all his life, would finally realise he was a useless piece of shit, a redneck, who did not deserve her or their unborn baby. She could find someone better, a man of honour, as she once called him, ever since she left him for Ed he had pushed his thoughts down, now they were rearing their ugly head, he was never good enough for her. He felt the snarl of teeth, almost grip his jacket, he had been so deep in thought he almost forgot the danger of it all. With a roar he turned with the knife he had in his hand, taking all his anger and hurt out on the walker that had dared to sneak up on him. Finally he felt drained, the walker nothing but a bloody mess at his feet, his head clear now, he headed back. Hell he had walked miles out of his way, the dawn had made his walk easier through the woods. Even better now the sun was slowly rising, he loved this time of the morning,his ears picked up rustling within the leaves on the floor, it didn't sound like a walker, they had their certain way of moving, no this sounded human, friend or foe he was not taking any chances. Looking around it was too barren to hide, his eyes shifted up, the trees would hide him. Grateful he was a good climber he skimmed up the tree, within moments of the person or should he say persons arriving in the clearing. They stopped just below him, Daryl prayed they would not look up, his was well hidden, but you never know. He heard their laughter as they spoke about the last few days.

"They say the herd is coming this way, it sure was funny when we guided them through the last town. Man you should have seen the women scream as they took the men down. Governor said we can have our choice of them , that right hand of his, Ed, I think his name is, sure has his choice of them, bastard sits there all day doing fuck all and then gets his choice of the crop. You should see the mess of them when he has finished." Daryl's hands clenched hard so the bastard was still alive, oh he would have so much fun torturing him ,like the man had done did to his pixie. Wait though had they not mentioned other groups, and a herd, damn they had walked further, he had to find out what was going on?. Their group was no longer safe of that he knew. Slipping from his perch, he slowly landed on the ground. Checking the tracks he followed the two men, he would easily be able to take them out, as neither seemed to have many weapons, but looks could be deceiving. Approaching the small river, he saw them both, they had their eyes on something, as both had stopped in their tracks, he followed their gaze, cursing under his breath, they were at the edge of Herschel's farm, and he could see some of the woman, in the early morning light, no way were these men getting their dirty hands on their group no fucking way.

"hey looks like we have ourselves a little farm, come on let's go see what they have to offer"

Approaching behind the taller one, Daryl took his knife and quickly slit his throat, as the other man turned he raised his bow.

"Ya stay right there. You and I are going to have ourselves a little conversation about this Governor I heard ya talking about"

"Don't need to tell you shit boy" the man replied, who did this redneck think he was, he answered to no one but his group

"Ya might want to re think that boy" Daryl smirked when he heard hid Pa approach behind him, and from the look on the strangers face he had brought Merle too.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Sorry for the long delay hope you like this chapter xx**

"Who we got here son?" Daryl glanced quickly at his Pa, his crossbow still aimed at the stranger.

"Dunno Pa heard these two planning on heading to the farm, weren't too impressed with what they were saying. Seems like they are friends with the walkers so to speak, guided them right through the damn town killing the men, what was left off the women well ya can guess" the three men looked disgusted as the thoughts ran through their heads. They glanced at the man, then at the farm, seeing their women, now on the porch. Shudders ran through them all, no one got their hands on their family and that was who the little group , on the farm,were to the Dixon's

"Let's get him to the farm find out more about this monster ya say he's the Governor?" his Pa none to impressed with this problem, Had they not enough to cope with, walkers that wanted a piece of ya flesh, but now this. Surely the living should stick together, helping one another when it came to crisis. But oh no, some little weasel always had to cash in on things like this. Well Pa Dixon had seen enough of people like this in his lifetime and they were little shit's with big idea's and that was all it was. Get them on their own and they were nothing!, with a group of followers than they became a problem.

"We will one of the group out to burn the other body" he nodded at the other man on the floor.

"Ya really want him near the women Pa?" Merle asked,he already hated the man on sight, if they did not get rid of him, surely someone would be looking for him soon, and that would bring problems, big ones he was sure

"Yep we need to find out what he knows, The barn near the house will be fine to hold him in. Leave him with me and we will have answers" Both his sons grinned, they knew their Pa had a past, an evil one at that, yet he had never once raised his hands to either of his boys. All it took for them was one look and they knew they had stepped out of line, if anyone could get information from this man, he could.

"Ain't telling ya shit" the stranger said, cockiness in his whole body, then his eyes lifted to the older man and he swallowed hard, seeing the look of hell in the man's eyes, maybe this man would get him to talk after all. He followed the men back to the farm, thinking he should have stayed at the town they had made their own, he knew his life would be over once they had got what information they needed from him, going for broke he stopped in his tracks

"If I tell ya will ya let me live?" ok it was a long shot, and from the looks of the three men surrounding him, he already had his answer, turning to the elder one they called Pa he waited.

"We will let ya go, drop ya in the middle of nowhere and let ya get ya own way"

"No fucking way Pa, he will get the others and come back here" Daryl could not believe his dad would say that, letting this man live would bring more hell on them

"Daryl have you ever known me to let us suffer?" his Pa asked, understanding his son' fears

"No Dad, leave it to ya ain't happy what if he...?"

"Merle do me a favour once we have this guy chained up, take Daryl into town. Son ya need to get that test, it will clear ya head once ya both know" Daryl's face flamed how did his dad know?. Who cared he knew his Pa was right, he wasn't thinking right. Once they knew he could function better, who was he kidding his wife didn't even want the baby, if the test said yes, and that ripped him to the core.

"Ya got little mouse pregnant?" Merle laughed at his brother, at their age should they not know better?, even more so now the world had gone to hell.

"Fuck off, she don't want it" Daryl almost rammed into his brother pushing him to the ground, his hurt and rage causing him to react badly.

"KNOCK IT OFF THE PAIR OF YA!, Pa Dixon roared as his sons fell to the ground, his hand tightening on the man they had hostage

"Ya like two kids, Merle leave the boy alone, Daryl, she is just scared like ya are, I have not raised ya to beat the shit out of each other, Now QUIT!" both boys got up like to scolded little kids, when their dad shouted, they obeyed.

"Sorry" Daryl mumbled as he got to his feet

"Ya Pa sorry" Merle replied, both men may be grown but they respected and loved their dad, and what he said went.

Leaving their Pa in the barn, the brothers headed into the house, grabbing some breakfast, they spoke with Herschel, Rick, Glenn,Shane and Dale, confirming what had happened earlier, as well as ensuring none of the women found out, they did not need anymore fear in their lives. The Dixon's headed to their bike's as they loaded up. Merle heard Andrea calling him, turning she flung herself in his arms.

"Where you going? What's happened?"

"It's ok darling just taking lil bro to town, need to get some supplies, ya make sure ya stay close to the farm today baby girl. We found two men hovering near the outer fence, keep close don't want nowt to happen to ya. Keep it to ya self no scaring the others ok?" snuggling further into his arms, she nodded, Merle always kept her safe and protected.

Ok baby, you be careful out there both of you. Love you" she whispered against his lips, as she kissed him with all she had. Daryl looked away, wishing Carol was there holding him telling him to stay safe, hearing the door slam open he looked over to the house, into the eyes of his very pissed of wife, closely followed by his daughter, think of her and the devil appears.

"SO BABY DIXON WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" almost smiling at her words, he stayed where he was straggling the bike, he could hear the fear in her voice, along with the love she had for him.

"Into town woman why ya gonna make a scene about it?" he smiled inside, as his words hit her ears, oh she was well beyond pissed and if he was lucky she'd kiss him hard leaving him with an erection fit to burst out of his pants, it was already getting that way, as he watched her through hooded eyes, her hands on her hips, her walk strong and powerful as she headed towards him, even their daughter had moved away, interested to see how this would play out between her parents.

"Daddy ya fucked up" she laughed, then immediately stopped when both parents turned their eyes on her

"Ya best not use that language again Sophia, or I will tan ya ass. Not right ya talking like that"

"Sorry daddy, but you have messed up. Mum ain't too impressed with you"

"Nothing a little loving won't cure" he smirked back, as his wife came into his view, he could see the anger, want and love flashing from her blue eyes. Yeah he may have messed up, but his woman still loved him, his earlier thoughts of not being good enough falling away, pulling her into his arms, he held her tight. Still hurt from her words, he knew he had done wrong, he should have stayed and talked not ran like a frightened little boy.

"Ya come to see me off?" he mumbled against her neck, his tongue licking along her salty skin

"I didn't mean what I said. I am so sorry" she mumbled against his cheek, her arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"It's ok woman I know ya scared, just like I am, if ya are I will protect ya. Love ya so much Pixie, should never have walked out, should have ….." her hands caught his cheeks, moving his lips to hers. She took his in a heated kiss, pouring all she felt into the moment, moving her body onto the bike she wrapped her legs around his waist moving in closer, feeling how hard he was as he moved her to how he wanted.

"OH GOD DO YOU TWO HAVE TOO DO THAT?, I HAVE THE MOST EMBARRASSING PARENTS" Sophia screamed at them as she headed into the house.

"You get her baby bro, show her who her man is" Merle laughed at them, as they moved closer to each other, his laughter loud as he watched his niece walk off in disgust, as neither of her parents cared who saw them.

How they both wished they were back in their bed, so they could say how sorry they were with their bodies, their hands and their lips. Carol wiggled her body closer, smirking at how hard Daryl was. Moving her lips from his, she just looked at him, the desire so clear on his face, she was sure if Merle and Andrea were not there he would have taken her on the bike.

"Want ya so bad pixie, ache to be inside that pussy that is mine" he mumbled against her ear, pulling her even tighter.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you get back, and I will be waiting, You can finish off what you started"

"Oh I will, may even have to take us on a ride, always wanted to do ya on the bike" he pulled back a little to see how she would react, her face told him everything

"So ya been having the same thought eh woman?. Ya just wait till I get back that ass is mine" Her body shivered at the thought of her husband taking her on his bike

"I look forward to it" she smiled as her hands caressed his face. kissing her deeply he enjoyed the comfort of her arms.

"Come on Bro put little mouse down we have some things to get" kissing their wives once more, both Dixon's roared the bikes away from the farm.

"We are so lucky best looking men in the world and we have them" Andrea said as she turned towards the house

"You are so right on that, so right" Carol confirmed as she watched the bikes disappear from sight, already wanting him back in her arms. They would get through this, placing a hand over her stomach she smiled to herself, hoping that they were. expecting. A baby was not a death sentence as she had screamed at him, it was a blessing, a wonderful gift for the both to love. Casting a small prayer up to god she continued into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

"So lil brother you and little mouse gonna be parents again?" Daryl shrugged hs shoulder as he pushed the door open to the pharmacy, his crossbow ready to aim at anything that came out. The Sun was up in the sky casting shadows within the shop, the far corners they were unable to see, he could not hear anything and his gut instincts told him they were alone, yet you never knew with the way things were.

"Leave it Merle" dropping the bow to his side, he headed in the direction he thought he would find the test.

"If she is ya may want to get her some vitamins shit" Merle headed further into the shadows, Herschel had mentioned they needed all the medication that was in the store, best to be fully prepared then caught out further down the road. As he filled the bags, his eyes watching all around, he had a feeling ,one of those that told him they were being watched, but by who?..

"What the hell do ya know about damn vitamins?" Daryl smirked when he came on the tests that were on the shelf, so many. He had no idea what to pick so pushed them in his bag, heading towards the next aisle.

"Andrea and I tried ya know, thought she was at one point. So yeah we got all the stuff in they say ya need" continuing on with his task, Merle often wondered what their child would have been like

"You never said"

"Not something a man wants to shout, that he's firing blanks" he felt saddened as Andrea would have been a great mum, his brother a good dad, life sucked at times.

"Ya would have ,made great patents ya know, ya great with Sophia and Carl, I' m sorry bro so damn sorry" Daryl felt it deep, for him, realising even more how damn lucky he was to have Sophia and now maybe another on the way.

"I know lil brother, I know" turning away Merle moved his hand to wipe his eye, not often the big man showed his emotions but this was tough on him, when he spoke of it.

* * *

Pa Dixon had worked the young man over, using the skills he had picked up over the years. Leaving what was left of the body, he asked Shane to make sure he never rose again. Heading into the farm they had to move out and fast, the Governor sounded like a psychotic lunatic, he knew his family were in danger. When the man mentioned Ed, his gut instinct told him to get his son and Carol out and fast, if Ed found out Carol was alive, he would come for her, it would kill Daryl if anything happened to her now he had located her again and made her his. Storming into the farm, he slammed the door behind him, the sound echoing through the peaceful house.

"You ok there son?" he turned to see Herschel at the table reading as he ate, a calmness washed over him as Pa Dixon smiled, hell he was almost the same age as the old man give or take a few years, and he still called him son

"Almost same age as ya Herschel and ya still call me son." sitting down next to him, he grabbed a cup and filled it with the cooling tea

"I know, now want to tell me why you are taking your anger out on my door, what has it done to you?" Herschel waited until the man had drunk, whatever ailed him he would soon know.

"Got ourselves a problem Herschel, don't think we are safe here much longer. We found two men on the edge of your land, Daryl took one down, the other I have just got the details from. There is a man called the Governor thinks he owns the damn world, has a town held hostage about eight hours drive from here. He took out most of the men, I don't need to tell ya, what has happened to the women, or what is going to. There is another by the name of Ed, he's dangerous, Herschel we need to leave"

"The farm is safe. We can protect ourselves, you know that. Your boys are good shots, Shane, Rick, Glenn, are too. Us older ones can easily ….." Pa Dixon slammed his hand down on the table

"Ya don't understand Herschel the men are raping the women, do ya want that to happen to Maggie, little Beth. Carol, who maybe carrying Daryl's second child.?.He will make us watch especially if Ed is involved, he would take Carol and..." Herschel held his hand up stopping the man in his tracks

"You are right, at times I forget the dangers, I would hate for anything to happen to our women, but I am also fearful of leaving here, Where would we go? What with the walkers and now this it is dangerous out there"

"Herschel it has always been dangerous, you have been lucky that it has not hit you as hard this end" Pa Dixon rose up, he had to let the others know, yet keep the women out of it, if he could. Yeah right the minute his daughter in-laws found out he was keeping something from them hell would break loose. He laughed at himself, at least his sons could attempt to control their women.

"What do you suggest then Dixon?. I trust you with my family and will follow you where you go. Hate to leave the farm though and we need to make sure T dog is up to travelling. I know Carl will be in another few days" looking at him, he saw the other man shake his head

"We don't have a few days do we?" Herschel frowned, how could their safety be threatened so quickly, due to one or two individuals that thought they owned the new world.

"No. when my boys get back I want us to make a decision, the sooner the better"

"Ok, I will go find some maps of the local area and states there has to be somewhere we can find, somewhere safe and away from these mad men, Not as if we have nothing better to do, fighting the dead, now they have to get in on the act. Not right women being hurt, for the sake of power."

"My thoughts exactly old man" he smiled as he placed his hand on Herschel's shoulder and squeezed, leaving to find the group, his boys would be coming back soon, the afternoon was leading into dusk. Both men knew their women would worry if they weren't back by dark.

* * *

"MERLE WE GOTTA GO!" Daryl moved his crossbow in front of him, as he heard the distant sound of vehicles, it was too damn close for his liking, to close to the farm and to close to his family. Merle looked up gauging the distance between their bikes, which were hidden, and the speed the vehicles were travelling, he knew they were sitting ducks.

"Ain't got time Daryl, they will be on us before we set off, quick" nodding his head towards the small bar they rushed inside, hoping the cars would pass. Their breathing sounded loud to both brothers as they sat waiting, the vehicles came closer, both praying they would pass, today their prayers were not answered, as they heard the cars stop. Merle edged towards the window quickly glancing out

"Two cars, eight men, fuck!" looking at Daryl they both nodded and moved deeper into the shadows of the bar, hoping an exit at the back would be available to them, as they moved slowly and quietly they heard the shouting outside

"GET WHAT YOU CAN THE GOVERNOR WANTS US BACK" Daryl stopped in his tracks his eyes on Merle he knew that voice, the slimy tones. He knew that bastard's voice anywhere and if in any doubt the next words confirmed it

"Yes Ed" Merle pushed Daryl forward

"Leave it lil bro we're outnumbered" Daryl stuck his feet in, that bastard had ripped his relationship apart, had hurt Carol, had destroyed her. Merle moved him again, his grip on him tightening, as much as he would like to see the other man crushed to bone, they needed more men to take them out, now was not the time

"Move!" he spoke through gritted teeth "Ya woman and daughter need ya alive, we can fight him another day," They heard footsteps coming towards the door, both men ran, grateful when the steps stopped

"Leave the damn bar,we have the alcohol, get the food God all you men think about is drink, we have the women back at home to service us. Come on guys move it! I plan on getting me some tonight we have plenty back at town"

"Governor said we can have our pick tonight Ed" another shouted as they laughed between them, the Dixon's cringing at the thought of what could happen to the innocent women back at the town they had mentioned.

"After I have finished with them..."

"Hell Ed ain't nothing left of them when you have had them"

"Gotta teach a woman right, only place good for them is on their knees or back servicing me" Daryl tensed, he knew this was how he had treated Carol, luckily Merle had hold of him, otherwise he would be out there, after Ed, hell with the consequences.

"We will follow them, easy to track on bikes calm it down lil bro, his time will come" all Daryl could do was nod, his brother was right, Ed's time would come. Staying where they were, they waited hearing the doors slam and the engines start-up, they slowly moved out from their hiding place.

"Heading towards Woodbury, that's a good eight hours away or more, think that could be the town. Come on Merle ain't long till sun down and I wanna see if they are" both climbed on their bikes heading in the direction the others had gone. Hitting the highway, the vehicles could me seen in the distance, the road went one way and one way only into Woodbury, they now knew where they were, just had no idea how many. Merle slowed down, edging his bike to the side, Daryl followed confused about why he had stopped

"Lil bro daylight will be leaving us, we need to head back to the farm, don't want Carol worrying about ya ass. She's waiting for that test, we need to re group find out ya situation and make plans"

"But ….."

"No but's Daryl, we are heading back, ain't telling Carol I lost ya. We can fight another day, ya time will come then ya and Ed can slug it out" knowing his brother was right and hating that he was so close, he gunned the engine and headed back to the farm, neither men aware they were being watched.


End file.
